A replacement or a new fond love?
by AnginTaufanGalaxy
Summary: Kejadian berlaku yang merangut nyawa adik kesayangannya telah membawa kemurungan kepada Halilintar. Belum dia dapat pun meneruskan hidupnya, berjumpa pula dengan seorang budak yang paksa digelar sebagai adiknya iaitu, adik Gempa yang berumur 8 tahun. Fanfic ini AU. No powers. Family problem between Halilintar dan Gempa.


**New fanfic coming right up! Fanifc baru sebelum aku belajar balik. Maafkan aku paksa tunggu fanfic lain lagi. Susah sangat bila takde motivation lagi. Apapun enjoy baca fanfic ni.**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**A replacement or a new fond love?**

**Disclaimers: Semua karakter di fanfic ni bukan kepunyaan ku tetapi kepunyaan Monsta. Idea ini sahaja saya punya tetapi selepas mendapat ilham dari fanfic dan fanart orang. Fanfic ini AU. No powers. Family problem between Halilintar and Gempa.**

**Summary: Kejadian berlaku yang merangut nyawa adik kesayangannya telah membawa kemurungan kepada Halilintar. Belum dia dapat pun meneruskan hidupnya, berjumpa pula dengan seorang budak yang paksa digelar sebagai adiknya iaitu, adik Gempa yang berumur 8 tahun.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Prologue and a replacement?**

Bermulanya, pada hari petang yang hujan. Di salah satu lorong yang berhampiran dengan jalan raya yang sehala, seorang lelaki berumur 18 tahun dengan payungnya tengah berdiri dan merenung di kawasan tersebut.

Lorong itu mempunyai satu memori yang sangat patih bagi lelaki itu kerana terjadinya satu kemalangan yang merangut nyawa seorang yang dikasihaninya iaitu adiknya…

…Taufan.

Ya, itu si abang Halilintar yang mula mengimbas kejadian tersebut.

**FLASHBACK**

3 bulan yang lalu, dalam keadaan yang serupa. Halilintar tengah melintasi tempat itu dengan basah kuyupnya lalu ada seseorang yang mempayunginya dari belakang. Dia terkejut lalu menoleh. Rupanya adiknya, Taufan yang berumur 12 tahun mempayungi abangnya.

"Taufan. Kenapa ada kat sini? Mengekori abang ke?" tanya Halilintar tetapi Taufan hanya jawap,

"Takde apa-apa, abang." Dengan wajah yang indah.

Si abang tahu ada yang tak kena lalu memberi expresi yang memberi satu makna yang cukup jelas iaitu meminta kejujuran.

"Haih~ Yelah. Maaf, Taufan ekori abang sejak tadi." Mengalah Taufan.

"K…kenapa?" tanya Halilintar terkejut. Tiba-tiba air mata mula terbentuk di wajah Taufan. Ini membuatkan Halilintar semakin terkejut. Matanya terus membulat.

"T…Taufan nak minta maaf sebab selama ini aku menyusahkan abang. Hisk! Abang mula menjauhi aku bertahun-tahun. A…aku tak tahu apa aku dah buat tapi maafkan Taufan. Maafkanlah aku, abang." Jelas Taufan yang sudah menangis deras.

"Hisk! Abang, janganlah risau lagi, ye? Sebab selepas ni aku takkan susahkan abang lagi. Terima kasih abang untuk semuanya." Dia mengambil tangan si abang dan serahkan payung itu lalu senyum yang mungkin bakal terakhir untuk si abang akan melihat.

Taufan membelakangi abangnya dan mula pergi.

"Taufan, nak ke mana?" risau Halilintar kerana takut adiknya akan meninggalkannya.

"Jauh dari sini."

Sebelum Taufan mula pergi jauh, tiba-tiba Halilintar memeluk Taufan dari belakang. Nampaknya dia mula menyesal dengan layanannya terhadap adiknya.

"Jangan pergi, Taufan."

"Jangan buat aku lebih terluka abang. Tolonglah~" kini si adik mula bergeletar. Dia tak nak tinggalkan abang kesayanganya tetapi dia tak sanggup lagi hatinya dilukai.

"Taufan. Tolong pulang dengan aku, Taufan. Abang janji takkan sakiti lagi hati Taufan. Berikanlah abang satu peluang, adik." Rayu si abang. Taufan hairan kenapa sekarang abangnya pedulikan dia.

_Bukan dia benci aku ke? Sehingga dia pulaukan aku? Tapi kenapa sekarang? _Bisik hati Taufan.

Tiba-tiba, mereka dengar desingan yang amat kuat. Mereka menoleh ke arah jalan raya kecil itu dan nampak sebuah lori datang tergelincir menuju mereka. Sebelum Halilintar dapat buat sesuatu, si adik sudah menolak abangnya jauh dari tempat itu.

"Argh! Hah?! Taufan! Pergi dari situ!" jerit si abang tetapi si Taufan hanya senyum dan mengucap,

"Selamat tinggal abang Hali."

"TAUFAN!"

_Jugak dia…_

Taufan menejamkan matanya dan dalam sekelip mata tragedi itu telah berlangsung di depan mata Halilintar. Kini Taufan betul-betul meninggalkan dia.

"TIDAK! TAUFAN!"

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Taufan… Adik aku. Apa aku dah buat? Huhuhu." Berderai hatinya seperti awan yang menitis tangisannya.

.

.

_A replacement or a new fond love?_

.

.

Di rumah Halilintar,

"Assalammualaikum. Hali dah balik." Salam Halilintar setelah dia menjejaki pintu rumahnya.

"Waalaikumsalam, Hali. Pergilah keringkan diri mu, ye? Mesti sejuk." Sahut si ibu yang berada di ruang tamu.

"Okey. Hali tak kesah pun sejuk, mak. Ia tak kacau Hali pun." Balas Halilintar yang nak naik ke tingkat dua. Si ibu nampak ada bekas tangisan di pipi anaknya. Dia dan suaminya tahu bahawa selepas kematian anaknya, Halilintar menjadi sangat murung dan selalu menguncikan diri di bilik. Juga, mereka selalu dengar tangisan anaknya pada setiap malam.

Dia dan suaminya ada merancang sesuatu, mengharap sangat Halilintar dapat menerimanya.

"Oh, ya. Hali, besok ada seorang nak datang ni. Mak, ayah harap Hali boleh jumpa dia."

"Apa-apa jelah."

Di bilik Halilintar, selepas menutup pintunya dengan rapat, dia menyandar pintu itu dan memikir, siapakah yang nak datang esok. Tetapi, setelah dia buntu dia terus melupakan lalu menghempaskan diri di katilnya dan menangis sekuat-kuatnya.

"Huwaah! Taufan! Kenapa kau pergi dengan tragiknye!"

.

.

.

.

Petang sudah menjadi malam, Halilintar hendak turun ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air lalu nampak mak ayahnya di meja dapur lagi berbincang sesuatu. Tanpa menganggu, dia mengintai perbualan mereka.

"Abang pasti rancangan ni menjadi? Sayang takut Hali jauh lebih teruk bila dia datang." Risau si ibu.

"Belum tahu kalau tak cuba." Jawap si ayah.

"Hmm… rasa menyesal pulak meninggalkan dia kat sana."

"Ye, abang pun menyesal. Tapi inilah masanya untuk Hali jumpa dia."

"Ye, bila lagilah Hali nak tahu."

Halilintar hanya mampu diam. Siapa sebenarnya mereka nak dia jumpa? Kenapa itu penting sangat bagi mereka? Tetapi ia belum cukup untuk dia nak tanya kepada mereka. Dia lebih rela menunggu keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, hari yang ditunggu-tunggui sudah tiba dan tetamu mereka telah tiba di depan rumah keluarga ini.

"Baguslah kamu dah datang. Harap dapat tolong dia, ye?" harap si ayah.

"Hali! Dia dah datang. Turunlah bawah!" jerit si ibu dari bawah tangga dan beberapa minit kemudian Halilintar pun turun.

"Siapa yang datang? Apa kena mengena dengan Hali?" tanya Halilintar.

"Hali, kami nak kenalkan kepada dia…" jawap si ayah lalu memperkenalkan seorang budak lelaki yang sangat comel. Bukan itu sahaja, wajah budak itu sangat mirip dengan arwah anaknya. Ini membuatkan Halilintar terbayang adiknya waktu mereka kecil.

"Taufan…" bisik Halilintar yang sudah jauh termenung. Mungkin dah hampir 3 minit dia macam itu.

"Uhh…Hali? Jangan termenung." Sahut si ayah yang tengah menepuk bahu anaknya. Halilintar terkejut dengan sentuhan ayahnya itu.

_Siapa budak ni? Apasal serupa dengan Taufan? _Bisik hati Halilintar.

"Sekali lagi, kami nak kenalkan kepada dia, Gempa, adik bongsu mu. Gempa, kenalkan diri mu." Jelas si ayah lagi. Halilintar terus menjadi kaku, patutlah serupa sangat.

"Baik, ayah! Assalamualaikum, abang Hali! Nama saya Gempa! Gempa baru je bertukar 8 tahun! Selama ni Gempa dijaga oleh Tok Aba di Pulau Rintis! Mula dari sekarang, Gempa akan tinggal kat sini! Gempa tak sangka Gempa akan jumpa abang Hali! Selalunye dengar dari mak dan ayah je! Horray! Tak sabar nak main dengan abang Hali!" jelas adik Gempa dengan penuh ceria seperti sinaran matahari. Tangannya yang kecil itu pun diangkatnya ke langit.

Halilintar hanya mampu diam dengan semua kejutan ini. Badannya mula bergeletar kuat.

"Hali, kami tahu ia tiba-tiba bagimu. Tapi ini masanya untuk jumpa dia. Kami nak Hali _move on _selepas apa yang terjadi 3 bulan lepas tu." Kata si ayah.

"Mak pasti ini bukan berita baik untuk Hali tapi Hali terpaksa terima, lebih lagi mak dan ayah akan keluar untuk menolong perniagaan koko Tok Aba mu. Jadi, kami harap Hali akan jaga dia." Sambung si ibu manakala Gempa hanya senyum manis.

"Mak, ayah, nak Hali jaga dia? Nak jaga dia?! Kenapa?! Kenapa baru sekarang dia nak muncul dalam hidup ku?! Mari ku pikir balik? Oh ya! Dia nak ganti tempat Taufan?! Itu maksud kamu?! Hatiku berkecai sebab kesalahan ku dan kamu harap Hali nak _move on _dengan budak yang baru aku jumpa?!" marah Halilintar. Manakala Gempa terus sembunyi belakang ibunya.

"Hey, budak! Kau pikir kau siapa?! Aku ni bukan abang kau! Adik ku hanya seorang je! Iaitu adik ku yang dah mati! Jangan harap kamu akan ganti tempat dia!" sambung Halilintar dan terus lari ke biliknya.

Suasana di ruang tamu terus menjadi sunyi.

"Hmm… abang Hali benci Gempa lah." Kata Gempa tiba-tiba.

"Eh, takde lah. Hali hanya sedih selepas kepergian abang Taufan, Gempa. Kami pasti dia akan terima Gempa nanti, okey?" yakin si ayah.

"Okey."

"Jom Gempa. Mak tunjukkan bilik mu."

Mereka pun membawa anak bongsunya ke bilik tersebut. Manakala Halilintar yang sudah menangis deras tengah memegang photo adiknya.

"Taufan… mak, ayah nak ganti kau dengan budak kecik yang serupa dengan kau! Dia pikir dia tu siapa ah?! Huwaaahh! Taufan!"

.

.

.

.

Pada hari seterusnya, ibubapa mereka sudah bersedia untuk balik kampung untuk menolong perniagaan ayah mereka iaitu Tok Aba, tetapi sebelum itu.

"Sayang? Hali tak nak turun ke?" tanya si suami.

"Mhm. Dia masih merajuk dengan kita." Jawap si isteri.

"Hmm… takpelah kalau macam tu. Gempa, kami pergi dulu ye? Maaf tak dapat denganmu. Gempa baru je datang semalam. Tapi Tok Aba perlukan kami." Maaf si ayah kepada anaknya pula.

"Takpe. Gempa faham. Hmm…"

"Janganlah sedih ye, Gempa? Gempa kan kuat. Lagipun ini bukan sebabnye jugak yang Tok Aba tak dapat jaga Gempa, tapi…" ujar si ibu, tapi sebelum dia dapat menyelesaikan ayatnya, si anak,

"Untuk abang Hali." Menyambung ayat tersebut.

"Betul tu. Ini bukan permintaan kami sahaja tapi dari…" kata si ayah pulak tujuan mengingatkan apa sebabnya si anak bongsu berada di sini.

"Dari dia. Gempa faham kenapa, tapi Gempa takut Gempa tak sanggup."

"Kami sokong kamu, Gempa. Jangan mengalah. Tapi kalau memang tak dapat pun… hmm… Kita lihatlah dulu. Kami pergi dulu ye?" kata si ayah lagi lalu mengusap kepala anaknya. Sebelum mereka melangkah keluar, si ibu,

"Hali! Kami pergi dulu, ye?! Gempa, jaga abang Hali untuk kami, ye? Assalamualaikum."

"Waalaikumsalam! Bye bye mak! Bye ayah!"

Dengan itu, tinggalah dia dengan abangnya di dalam rumah yang besar itu. Dia hanya berdiri di depan pintu rumah tak tahu nak buat apa. Tiba-tiba, dia ingat yang dia belum makan sarapan, begitu juga dengan abangnya. Tetapi dia tak nak buat abangnya marah maka mencadang tidak mengajak untuk makan sarapan dengannya. Dia pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat sebiji sandwic.

2 jam kemudian, kini Gempa tengah makan bersendirian di dapur. Suasana sangat sunyi ketika itu, dia ingin sangat nak bercakap dengan seseorang atau ada orang duduk dengannya pun sudah cukup, tetapi dia tak dapat kerana abangnya masih di biliknya.

_Haih~ Macam mana aku nak buat abang Hali senyum, ye? _Bisik hati Gempa sambil memenuhi roti itu ke dalam mulutnya sampai pipinya mengembung bulat.

Tiba-tiba, dia terdengar tepak kaki menuju ke dapur. Oh, rupanya si abang sudah turun. Mungkin dia tengah lapar. Setelah dia menjejaki dapur, tanpa menoleh ke Gempa sekali pun, dia mengambil gelas yang berada di almari lalu menuang air putih. Gempa rasa gementar untuk memulakan perbualan, tapi daripada tak cakap apa-apa, macam mana nak buat abangnya senyum? Maka dia,

"Gulp, uhh… abang Hali lapar ke? Nak Gempa buat sarapan untuk abang?"

Perkataan 'abang' terus Halilintar menjadi marah dan tangannya mula menggenggam gelas itu dengan kuat.

"Abang?" kata Gempa lagi.

"Kau dengar sini, Gempa!" toleh Halilintar terus ke Gempa. Ini membuatkan Gempa takut.

"Takkan ada orang boleh panggil aku 'abang' kecuali Taufan! Kau pikir kau siapa ah?!" sambung Halilintar.

"Uhh… abang Gempa?" jawap Gempa risau.

"Bukan! Aku takde adik kecuali Taufan! Kalau kau adik ku kenapa sekarang kau datang?! Lagipun kau kenal Taufan ke? Tak kenal, kan?!"

"Gempa-!" Gempa cuba nak cakap tetapi kena potong.

"Kalau tak pernah jumpa pun ada hati nak layan aku?! Ingat! Aku takkan terima kau sebagai adik ku! Jadi, jangan harap kau nak panggil aku 'abang'! Hpm!"

Dengan itu, Halilintar pun jalan balik ke biliknya meninggalkan Gempa yang terdiam dan terluka. Tiba-tiba, titisan air matanya mula mengalir di pipinya.

"Hisk! Mampu ke Gempa ubati hatinye? Gempa tak yakin. Gempa takut, Gempa pulak yang terluka nanti. Huhuhu…"

**~TO BE CONTINUE**

* * *

**Hey, you guys! Tak sangka pulak panjang jugak** **chapter 1 ni. *Sweatdrop* Maaf sekali lagi atas kurang mahir dalam penulisan ku. Kamu tunggu saje lah fanfic ni dengan yang lain, ye? Dialu-alukan untuk FOLLOW, FAVOURTIE and of course REVIEW.**

**Anyway, sedia tak untuk Boboiboy The Movie 2? Aku? Memang sangat sedia! Ok then, see ya!**

**Sekian,**

**Author AnginTaufan**


End file.
